Clan of the Dogs
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: What happens when the clans become dogs? Will they adapt to their new life? Or will they never get used to it? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this was just an idea i got randomly i have seen many stories about when humans become warriors or when warriors become humans not to say that its bad i have one of those stories myself but this is something different i thought about making so i hope you like it.**

Bluestar looked at the sacred star and sighed i had to look after it ever since she came to starclan.

All of a sudden the star started to glow brighter than before, i looked around quickly seeing Thunderstar one o the first leaders.

"Thunderstar! The star is glowing brighter than before!" I called out he looked up at it and his eyes widened.

"Its true!" He exclaimed i looked at him confused when he ran off with me on his tail.

"Windstar! Shadowstar! Riverstar! Its true the balance has been alternated!" He panted out to them.

"What?!" Windstar squeaked.

"So the warnings were not some crazy cats lies" Shadowstar scowled.

"It cant be..." Riverstar sighed.

"I guess we must tell the clans" Windstar suggested.

"We dont have time the lives of the clans will be changed and they wont have any idea what is happening!" Thunderstar exclaimed.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Bluestar... There was a cat a long time ago named Fares he warned us of the star that you were guarding that if it glowed that bright our world would change..." Windstar explained.

"How?" I asked.

"We will become our enemy..."

All of a sudden everything went black in the area but i was still conscious i felt my ears get longer and flop a little my muzzle became longer my paws got bigger my fur longer then i fell asleep...

**Please R&R except if you have something mean to say then keep in the yourself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS JUST REVIEWED TO THIS STORY OMG OMG anyways here is the next chappie i shall go work on the next one after this!**

Bramblestar's POV

I looked around groaning something felt weird i stood up shaking the burrs out of my fur. I walked out of the leaders den looking for the river that flowed through the camp.

I lapped at the water and looking at my reflection i screeched in surprise seeing some of my clan mates come out of their dens.

I couldnt believe it... I was a dog!

I heard Sorreltail scream rushing her... Pups to the nursery and yelping in surprise when she looked at her two kits.

"Bramblestar?" I heard Jayfeather say behind me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I can see"

"What?"

"I can see"

"WHAT?!"

"I CAN SEE!"

This yelling got the attention of everyone else i sighed looking over at Squirrelflight to organize the patrols.

I saw her nod getting everyone to gather around her.

"Bramblestar I am going to the Moonpool to see what is going on..." Jayfeather stated and I nodded his way as he left the camp.

I shaked my shaggy brown fur walking over to Squirrelflight nuzzling her muzzle.

Jayfeathers POV

I walked into the Windclan seeing Krestelflight Littlecloud and Willowshine i grinned at them.

"Hi Jayfeather I guess your the first blind dog I have met" Willowshine joked.

"Um actually i can see" i replied when Littlecloud and Krestelflight looked at each other like they didnt believe me.

"Um ok then what am i doing?" Littlecloud said holding up his tail and closing one eye.

"Holding your tail up and closing one of your eyes" i replied.

They looked at me like i just sprouted wings and i laughed.

"Wow i guess being blind was the only thing that made him grumpy" Littlecloud stated.

I tried to hiss but it came out as a growl and they all stared at me is surprise.

"Ok then... I guess as dogs we cant hiss either" I said padding on to the moonpool.

I lapped up the water falling asleep.

"Jayfeather!" I heard a relieved woof.

"Hollyleaf?" I said tilting my head as the black dog nodded.

"Im so glad to see you again!" She said happily.

"So am I but what is going on?" I asked her.

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes "the star... Made us this way" she replied sadly.

"Star? What star?" I asked.

"Come with me" She said walking off to a clearing I had never been to before.

"That star" she said stopping and pointing her tail up to a very bright star.

I stared at the large star in disbelief and saw everything fading.

"Dont tell anyone please! Only Bramblestar!" Hollyleaf yelled when I woke up.

"Youre awake finally" Littlecloud said.

"Yeah I am" i muttered.

"Come on" Willowshine said leading the way. I stared around at my surroundings not believing that I was missing all of this my whole life.

"Well, I guess we will see you at the full moon" Littlecloud said as we all split up heading to our own clans.

**yeah it is a bit short i have the plot down but I just dot know what to put in between them, anyways i shall see you Airclan warriors later!**


End file.
